It's all in the touch
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: {Day 2 of Bellarke AU Week} Clarke has a nightmare and Bellamy comes to the rescue or the one where Bellamy snuggles with Clarke to comfort her.


**Based on the prompt: I ran outside in a tank top and it's the middle of January but luckily you have a coat**

 **{A/N}** Let's pretend that when the delinquents got on the ground everything went smooth and there are no mountain men and Anya likes them. All they have to worry about is mutated animals and getting enough food to last the winter. **See end for more notes.**

 **~xxxxxx~**

It has to be at least late January early February, at least that's what Bellamy concludes. He's not exactly sure, all he knows is that it's cold enough to freeze a glass of water. (Maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration but the point is that it's really cold.) So, when he sees Clarke run out of her tent in only a small little tank top made out of an old t-shirt and her underwear, Bellamy comes to the rescue.

"What are you doing out here Clarke?" Bellamy asks her while he shrugs his arms out of his animal fur lined coat and drapes it over her shoulders. She hasn't even been out for that long and her skin is already covered in goosebumps and her teeth are chattering.

Clarke looks up at him, like she's in shock, and then shakes her head back and forth, almost like she's trying to shake something from out of her head. Bellamy watches in the moons light as she opens and closes her mouth over and over. (Her mouth kind of reminds Bellamy of what a fish does when it's on land.)

Bellamy wraps his arms around her small shaking frame and pulls her into his body. "What is it, Clarke? What's wrong? You know I'll help you with anything you need, right?" Bellamy mumbles.

Clarke nods her head against Bellamy's shoulder and through his thin t-shirt he can feel a slight bit of wetness there from her tears.

They stay like this for at least thirty minutes before Clarke finally pulls out of his arms and wipes the tears from her face. Bellamy can see the tears stains on her face as she turns her head and her tears glisten in the light. He wants to help her so bad. (It's breaking his heart not being able to know exactly what she needs. He hates it when she cries.)

"I'm fine." Clarke mumbles, her voice rough and shaky. Then, "Thanks for… you know, that." She says with a wave of her hands. Bellamy knows she's not just talking about his coat that is still wrapped around her small frame but how he held her while she cried.

Bellamy nods his head slowly and raises his brows just a little. "What's wrong, Clarke." He hopes that she will understand why he isn't calling her Princess like he normally does. The name is just a joke that the two share (but to Bellamy it's almost like a name of endearment) and right now nothing is a joke, not while his Clarke is hurting and he doesn't know how to fix it or what she's even hurting about.

Clarke stands there and stares at Bellamy for a few minutes longer and then her shoulders slump down like she's been defeated. "It's too cold out here." Clarke proclaims. "Come with me?"

Bellamy hesitates for a moment and studies the broken look on Clarke's face. He's been in her tent before (five days ago to be exact, just hours after they made it to the ground.) but he's never been in there that long and somehow, he just knows that he won't be leaving the small tent any time soon, not while Clarke is still hurting.

Clarke shivers and wraps her long arms around her waist, bringing Bellamy out of his thoughts.

"Okay." He whispers so quietly he's surprised she even heard him.

"Okay then." Clarke nods her head and turns around to head back inside her tent, glancing over at Bellamy just before she unzips the tent and pushes inside.

Bellamy moves his feet slowly towards the tent and pushes the flap back to peer inside. Clarke is already bundled up under her covers with her head on a pillow. He hesitates for one second longer but then forces his self into the small opening and zips the tent back up.

He's not exactly sure what he's supposed to do when he settles into the small tent. Does he curl up by Clarke or does he stay where he is right now? Bellamy feels a cold chill run over his body and his body starts shivering on its own accord, he can't stop it even if he wants to, it's just too cold to be without a jacket or bundled under blankets.

"Are you going to come get under here or are you going to stay over there all night?" Clarke suddenly speaks, her voice muffled by the blankets laying over her face. Then, "Take your shoes off when you come over here. I don't want my blankets all nasty. Just leave your socks on."

Bellamy nods his head even though he knows she can't see him do it. He makes quick work of his laces on his boots and slides them off his feet a second later. He can feel his feet starting to get cold, that's what he tells himself when he quickly moves to Clarke's side and pushes up against her. She opens her blankets a moment later and throws them over his body. Bellamy pulls the blanket up over his neck and leaves his head out, much like Clarke.

It's warm in here isn't?" Clarke whispers. Bellamy can feel her hot breath fan over his face and all he does to answer her is nod his head. Clarke stares at him for a few minutes and Bellamy stares at her. All he can think about is how warm she is and how _good_ , how _unbelievably good_ , it feels to be so close to her.

"I had a nightmare." Clarke suddenly says, snapping Bellamy's attention back to the reason he's in this tent with her, snuggled under the blankets with her in the first place.

"What about?" Bellamy asks? He watches as Clarke grimaces and the tears in her eyes start to reform though she doesn't let any of them come out. She just pushes a part of the blanket up and wipes furiously at her eyes.

"My dad."

Bellamy nods his head slowly and moves his arm to wrap around Clarke's waist. When his arm makes contact with her warm flesh, Clarke gasps and Bellamy pulls her into his body, her front pressed against his front. Clarke's eyes widen at the new position but she doesn't say anything about it, she just leans her head down and presses her forehead to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." He says after a few minutes. He can feel Clarke nod her head against his cheek.

"It's not your fault." She whispers, her lips pressing against his jaw as she speaks. Bellamy can't help but to think about how much he likes her lips pressed against his heated flesh.

"I know but that doesn't make me any less sorry about it. What happened to him should never have happened."

Clarke nods her head once again and hums against his skin. "Yeah, your right. It should not have happened to him or to anyone else."

Bellamy nods, pushes his other hand out of the blankets, and uses his hand to smooth out the hair in front of her eyes. He drags his hand down her head slowly, over and over again, trying to give her as much comfort as he can in this one simple touch. Clarke sighs and pushes her body into his even further, lifts her leg up off the pallet they are lying on, and throws her leg over his legs. Bellamy hesitates for a moment and Clarke looks up in his eyes, after a moment he nods his head and continues to run his hand down her head and hair.

By the time Clarke's breathing evened out and she fell asleep, Bellamy was already well on to his way of being asleep as well.

 **~xxxxxx~**

 **{A/N} Check me out on tumblr at x-buffyxspike-x for updates on fics and any of my on going series or just check me out because you feel like it :)**

 **This short fic is for day 2 (canon divergent) of bellarke au week on tumblr. To read part 1 you can go to my profile. It's called "Late night bathroom encounters." I hope you enjoyed this short fic. All mistakes are my own because this work has not been beta-ed.**


End file.
